Cause I'm gonna stand by you
by dinoplatten
Summary: Rachel is happy with her life of going on tour and doing shows. But she also wants to start a family with her husband Kevin. They decide to give it a try and see how things go. The summary sucks but I hope you will at least give it a try and see what you think of the story. Thanks to anyone who reads and feel free to leave a review.
1. I want to start a family

**authors note:**

just letting everyone know its been a while since I've written a fanfiction. So sorry if this doesn't sound very good. I hope you like it and feel free to leave a review. 3

 **Chapter 1**

Rachel was laying in bed cuddling with her husband Kevin and her dog Dino. Kevin had his arms wrapped around her gently. Rachel rolled towards him. "Kevy?" She asked quietly. He looked at her. "Yeah babe?" Rachel sat up. "I've been thinking, I know I'm really busy right now but I've always wanted to start a family with you." She said waiting to see what he would say. He came over to her and hugged her. "I think I would love to have a child. I've always wanted a daughter. But what about your shows and touring and all of that?" Rachel grinned. "Babe I'd bring her with me to concerts." Kevin smiled at her. "I could watch her when you can't bring her. But are you sure this is what you want?" Rachel nodded eagerly.

The next morning Rachel woke up all excited. They were going to the foster home to meet some kids. "Kevy wake up!"She squealed excitedly. Kevin groaned and looked at her. "Come on lets go!"She said bouncing up and down on the bed. He gently grabbed her and kissed her. "Ok babe. Calm down and lets get ready." She nodded. An hour later they were ready to go. They got into the car and drove to the foster home. Kevin parked the car and they got out and went inside. When they walked in they saw a bunch of kids playing together. A woman walked up to them. "Hi is there something I can help you with?" Rachel smiled. "We have been thinking about starting a family." she said. The woman smiled at them and brought them to meet some of the kids. When they got into the room with the kids most of the kids crowded around them. Rachel was grinning. She was talking to some of the kids when she looked around and noticed a little girl sitting alone in a corner by herself. "Whose that little one?"She asked. The woman looked over. "Oh that's Sonny. She's had a really rough time adjusting to being here. She was badly abused by her parents. So she really doesn't trust people easily." Rachel looked sad and got up and slowly went over to the little girl.


	2. Heading home

**Chapter 2**

"Hi sweetheart." Rachel said kneeling down near the little girl. Kevin came over with the woman. Sonny didn't look up at either of them. She just sat there holding onto her stuffed dog. Rachel sat next to her and Sonny looked over at her. It made her sad to see the hurt in the little girls eyes. "How old is she?" Rachel asked "She's 10 years old." The woman told them. Rachel nodded as Kevin knelt down near Sonny. "Hi sweety. Your a cutie." He said softly trying to keep her calm. Rachel reached out and gently put a hand under Sonny's chin. Sonny gave Rachel a small but nervous smile. Rachel stood up and turned to Kevin. "Kevy?" She asked looking at him. Kevin looked at the little girl. He then looked at Rachel. "She's adorable. I like her what about you?" Rachel grinned and hugged Kevin. "I'll take that as a yes." He said grinning. Sonny just sat there quietly. She hadn't said a word to them the whole time they were there. Rachel sat on the floor near her. "Hey sweety. What would you think of coming home with Kevin and I?" Sonny's eyes got wide. "Y-you want me?" She mumbled still very nervous. Rachel nodded. "We'd be your mommy and daddy." Sonny stood up and hugged Rachel. The woman smiled "If you guys are sure about this we can get the adoption papers together." Rachel looked at Kevin just to be sure. He gave her a nod.

A little while later they had signed the adoption papers. Sonny was sitting in her room after packing up her stuff. Rachel came in and sat next to her on her bed. "Hey sweety. Are you ready to go?" Sonny just nodded. Rachel noticed that Sonny was still looking pretty nervous. "Sweety don't be scared. Everything will be ok. When we get home we will take things slow with you." Sonny nodded and held onto her stuffed dog tightly. Rachel stood up and held out her hand to Sonny. The little girl took it and they walked out together. They met Kevin at the car. Rachel got in the back seat with Sonny. Sonny was silent the whole way home.


	3. Meeting friends and family

**Chapter 3**

When they got home Sonny got out of the car and took Rachel's hand again. Rachel picked her up and Sonny cuddled into her. Rachel kissed her head. Kevin got the door open. "Welcome home little one." They said as they walked in the house. Kevin went and let Dino out of his cage. "Doggy!" She squealed happily. Rachel set her down and she went over and hugged Dino. Dino gave her a big wet kiss across her face. Sonny went into a fit of giggles on the floor as Dino continued to lick her. Rachel and Kevin were smiling as they watched her. Dino let out a loud bark which startled Sonny and she backed away. "Its OK sweety! He's just saying hi."Rachel giggled. Sonny nodded and smiled. They then showed her around the house with Dino following closely behind. They got upstairs and stopped in a room at the end of the hall. "This is going to be your room." Kevin said. Sonny sat down on the bed and looked around the room. "Do you like it sweety?" Rachel asked. She nodded happily. They went back downstairs and Rachel's phone rang. It was Clarissa calling. "Hi Claris. What's up?" Rachel asked as she watched Kevin and Sonny rough housing with Dino. Sonny was laughing loudly.

"Why am I hearing giggling?" Clarissa asked hearing Sonny in the background. Rachel grinned. "That's a surprise for you and Britt. You will find out tonight at my show." Clarissa giggled. "Ok but you better tell us." Rachel nodded."Don't worry. You will see tonight." She then said goodbye and hung up. She went back to the living room where Kevin and Sonny were still playing with Dino. Rachel grabbed Sonny from behind and started planting kisses all over her face. Sonny laughed so hard she started turning red. Kevin joined in and gave Sonny a bunch of kisses as well. "Mommy, Daddy! Stop!" She squealed still laughing. Rachel set her down so she could catch her breath.

Once they had all calmed down Rachel asked "Sonny how would you like to come to my show tonight?" Sonny just grinned and shook her head excitedly. A bit later they were all eating dinner. They finished and started heading to the venue in New York City. Kevin carried Sonny in on his back. Sonny was holding on tight giggling. They got to Rachel's dressing room. Clarissa and Britt were rushing around and didn't even notice Sonny. Sonny got off Kevin's back and went to Rachel. Rachel picked her up and went to find them. "Mommy where are we going?" Sonny asked feeling a bit nervous because there were a lot of people around. "Its ok sweety. We are going to meet some friends of mine." Sonny nodded and hid her face in Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel found Clarissa and Britt on the stage. "Hey guys. I have a surprise for you." They both looked up and noticed Sonny who was still hiding her face. "Awwww whose the little one?" Clarissa asked. "This is Sonny. Kevy and I adopted her. Apparently she's being shy right now."Rachel said. Clarissa grinned. "Hey sweety come see Aunty Clarissa." Rachel passed Sonny over to her. Sonny looked up and reached for Rachel. "Awww she's so cute!" Britt said. Clarissa was holding her and rocking her gently. Sonny was still reaching for Rachel. When Clarissa passed her over to Britt Sonny started to get upset. She started to cry. So many people around was making her very nervous. Britt rocked her gently. "Hey calm down. Aunt Britt won't hurt you. Your so adorable." She said gently. Sonny started to relax. Kevin came over just as Rachel left to do her sound check. Kevin and Sonny sat and watched.

It was finally time for Rachel to go onstage. Kevin and Sonny were watching from backstage. After she finished singing beating me up she looked over to Kevin and motioned for him to come on stage with Sonny. He picked her up and came on stage. The crowd cheered. Rachel started talking to them. "You guys all know my husband Kevin but I just wanted to introduce you to our daughter Sonny. We just adopted her today!" She said to more cheers from the crowd. Sonny squirmed in Kevin's arms to be put down. When Kevin put her down she went over and hugged Rachel. They crowd let out a big "Awwwww." Rachel grinned and kissed Sonny's cheek. "Be a good girl and go back with daddy." Sonny nodded and went with Kevin.

A couple hours later Rachel came off stage. Sonny was asleep in the tour bus. Rachel came onto the bus and Kevin was sitting there waiting. "Hey baby." He said as he saw her. "You did amazing tonight." He said kissing her gently. She kissed him back. "Where's Sonny?" She asked. Kevin took her hand and led her to the beds in the tour bus. Rachel looked down to see Sonny sound asleep clutching her stuffed dog. She bent down and kissed her head. Sonny smiled in her sleep as Rachel and Kevin lay down with her. They all slept through the night.


	4. Day off

**Chapter 4**

The next day Rachel had a day off so she decided to show Sonny around New York City. Kevin had gone back home to see Dino. He also had to go back to work. Sonny and Rachel were walking around central park together. They sat down on a bench together just watching everything around them. Rachel was watching Sonny looking around at everything. They sat for a while more then went to get some lunch. After they got lunch they went back to the hotel. Clarissa and Britt were there. "Did you guys have a nice walk?" they asked as Sonny lay down on the bed. Rachel nodded. "Apparently someone is exhausted."She said sitting next to Sonny on the bed. Sonny had been up most of the night last night. Rachel kissed her forehead and noticed it was a bit warm. "Sonny sweety do you feel ok? Your forehead is a bit warm." Sonny just nodded. "I'm fine mommy." She said falling asleep. Rachel covered her with a blanket a bit concerned. She called Kevin to let him know about Sonny. "Do you want me to come get her?" Rachel was silent for a minute. "You have to work today babe. I can keep her today and you can come get her tomorrow if you want." Kevin nodded. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you." He said then they both hung up. Rachel woke Sonny and got her some medicine just in case she had a fever. "Mommy I want to go home with daddy and Dino." Sonny said half asleep. Rachel kissed her head. "Daddy is going to come get you tomorrow." Sonny just nodded and went back to sleep.

While she was asleep Britt went out and got some chicken soup. Rachel made it and woke Sonny up to eat some. Sonny sat there eating slowly. The rest of the band came in to eat dinner with them. Sonny finished her soup and lay back down. Rachel's phone then rang. It was Kevin. "Hey babe." She said as she answered. "Hi. If you want me to come get Sonny now I can. I finished my work."Kevin told her. "Ok babe if you want to come get her you can."Kevin agreed and hung up. A couple hours later Kevin came to the hotel room to get Sonny. Rachel packed up her stuff for her and handed it to Kevin. She walked out to his car with him and said goodbye to them. She gave them both a kiss and they left.

Kevin got Sonny home and put her in bed. Dino came in and fell asleep with her. Sonny slept most of the night with Dino curled up beside her. Kevin came into check on her every once and a while. Rachel came home to see Sonny. She was still asleep with Dino on her bed. Rachel lay next to her after changing into her pajamas. Sonny rolled over and cuddled into Rachel. "Hey baby girl. I missed you." Rachel said as she fell asleep with Sonny in her arms.


	5. A trip to the hospital

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rachel got up really early and got ready to leave for her next show. She had to get to the airport in time for her flight. She finished gettting ready and kissed Sonny on the head and said goodbye to Kevin. "Call me if you need anything. I want to know how Sonny is doing." She said then left. A couple hours later Kevin woke Sonny. She woke up and went downstairs with him and got breakfast. She got a shower and got dressed. While Kevin did his work she watched movies on the TV. She eventually fell back asleep.

When Kevin finished his work for the day he went to wake Sonny. He managed to wake her but as he felt her forehead he noticed it was really warm. "Sweety your burning up." Sonny just lay there feeling weak. Kevin picked her up. "We have to get you to the hospital." He said grabbing his keys and going out to the car. He drove to the hospital and ran inside. He was getting really worried because Sonny was unconscious in his arms. A nurse came over to him. "Sir whats wrong?" She asked seeing Sonny. "My daughter has a fever and she's burning up." He said really starting to panic. The nurse nodded and took them into a hospital room. They made Kevin wait in the hall while they tried to get Sonny's fever to go down. While Kevin waited he called Rachel. She answered her phone right away. "Hey babe what's up? How is Sonny?"Kevin sighed and his voice broke. "H-her fever went up and we are in the hospital." He told her. Rachel teared up. "Babe I need you to come." Kevin said. Rachel sighed. "Kevy I can't my show is starting soon. But I'll leave here as soon as I can when my show is over." Kevin nodded. "I love you." He said as a nurse came out and they hung up.

The nurse came over to him. "Sir we managed to get your daughter's fever down, but we want to keep her over night to make sure it stays down." Kevin nodded. "Can I go see her?" She nodded and brought him into the room. Sonny was asleep in the bed with an IV hooked up to her. Kevin sat down next to her and took her hand. He texted Rachel but figured she wouldn't see it if her show had started. Sonny slept the whole time. When Rachel got there she immediately called Kevin and he came to find her. They shared a long hug then went to the room followed by Clarissa, Britt and Rebecca. Rachel sat down by Sonny and took her hand like Kevin had. Sonny continued to sleep. While she was asleep she started having a bad dream.

 _Sonny's dream_

 _Sonny was in her room when she heard her parent's start arguing. She tried her best to ignore the yelling coming from downstairs. She looked up nervously as she heard someone stomping loudly up the stairs. Her dad walked in looking really mad. Sonny immediately got up and started backing into a corner. He came towards her and knocked her to the ground and started kicking her in the side. She screamed in pain. "Please stop!"she cried out as he kicked her harder._

Back in the hospital Sonny didn't know Rachel was there. She started screaming in her sleep since she was having a nightmare. "No stop!" She kept yelling as she curled into a ball. Rachel looked scared and tried to calm her. As soon as she touched her Sonny started screaming more and pulled away not realizing what she was doing. The nurses heard the screaming and ran in. "What's going on?" They asked seeing Sonny. "I think she's having a nightmare. She was abused. We've just adopted her." Rachel told them. Sonny continued to scream as the nurses tried to calm her. They didn't want her to rip her IV out.

Rachel gently took Sonny in her arms and started talking to her while rocking her. "Shhh sweety its ok. I'm here. All you have to do is wake up. Your safe. No one can hurt you now. Just wake up baby girl." Rachel said gently. Sonny held onto Rachel tightly. Rachel held her and continued to talk to her. After 15 minutes she finally got Sonny to wake up. Sonny woke up holding onto Rachel and started crying. "Its ok sweety. I'm here." Rachel said trying to get her to stop crying. Kevin came over and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm here too sweety." Sonny reached her hand out to Kevin and held on. Sonny eventually calmed down and stopped crying. Clarissa sat on the end of the bed. "Here sweety I brought you this." She said holding out a stuffed animal towards her. Sonny took the stuffed animal and hugged it. Rachel wanted to talk to Sonny about her dream but she didn't want to upset her. Kevin and her agreed they would talk to her when they got home.


	6. Everything will be ok

**Chapter 6**

A couple days later everyone had some time off from the tour. Rebecca, Chris and Craig had gone home to see their families. Britt was visiting her boyfriend and Clarissa was hanging out with Rachel, Sonny and Kevin. They were all in the living room together when Britt came into the house looking like she had been crying. Rachel noticed right away and brought her to the kitchen. "Britt what's wrong?" She asked hugging her and not noticing when Britt winced. Britt pulled away. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just really tired." She said wiping her eyes. Rachel knew something was wrong but she didn't want to push Britt and upset her more. "Ok come on sweety. I'll set up the guest room for you." Britt nodded and followed her waiting as Rachel set up the room. Once Rachel had the bed made Britt went to the bathroom to change into her PJs. She came back out and lay down in the bed. "Goodnight Britt. If you need anything Kevin and I are right down the hall." Britt nodded and said goodnight. It was pretty late so the others all went to bed as well.

The next morning everyone got up but Britt was still sleeping. Rachel decided to let her sleep. They all ate breakfast and Britt eventually wandered in. "Hey babe. Are you hungry?" Rachel asked as Britt sat down at the table. Britt gave her a small smile. "Yeah." She said nodding. Rachel smiled and served her some pancakes. Britt ate her breakfast then went to go shower in the guest room bathroom. Twenty minutes later she finished up in the shower. She started to get dressed then started to feel sick. She made it to the toilet just in time to be sick. Rachel was walking by right as Britt was getting sick. She walked into check on her. Britt was still in her bra and Rachel sat next to her rubbing her back. She finished getting sick and sat back against the bathtub. Rachel shut the door. "Babe tell me what's going on. I just want to help you." Britt teared up and stood up slowly. Rachel gasped as she saw bruises on Britt's ribs and all over her back. "Oh sweety who did this to you?" Rachel asked hugging her gently. "M-my boyfriend."Britt stammered before she broke down in sobs again. Rachel sat her on the bed and Britt put her shirt on. She sat next to her and waited for her to calm down. "Babe I want you to stay here. You can stay for as long as you want when we aren't touring."Britt nodded. "But Rachel?"She asked nervously. "Yeah sweety?"Rachel asked watching as Britt teared up again. "I-I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

Rachel held Britt in her arms. "Its going to be ok. I'll talk to Kevy and ask if you can stay here." Britt just nodded. Rachel then grinned. "Your going to be a great mommy!"Rachel said smiling from ear to ear. Britt gave a small smile and they went to the kitchen where everyone else was. Sonny ran up to Britt and hugged her. "Aunt Britt!" Sonny squealed excitedly. Britt picked her up. "Hey baby girl!" Britt smiled kissing Sonny on the cheek. Sonny grinned. "Sonny sweet heart why don't you go get dressed in your room?"Rachel asked wanting to talk to Kevin about Britt. They talked and Kevin said it was OK if Britt stayed with them. "Thanks Kevin..." Britt said. Kevin hugged her just as Sonny came back downstairs. Sonny joined in their hug. Britt giggled.

 **3 weeks later**

Rachel was waiting in the doctors office with Britt, Clarissa and Sonny. They were there to make sure Britt and the baby were healthy. "Britt are you going to find out if its a boy or girl?" Clarissa asked excitedly. Britt was silent for a bit. "No I want to wait." she finally said. Clarissa started to ask why but Rachel stopped her. Britt was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened to her. A nurse came out and called her name. "Rach can you come in with me?" Britt asked as she stood up. Rachel nodded and left Sonny with Clarissa. Britt lay down on the examination table and the nurse began the ultrasound. Rachel held her hand as Britt teared up when she saw the screen. "Do you want to know what your having?" The nurse asked. Britt looked at Rachel. "Its your choice." She said trying to encourage Britt that everything was ok. Britt finally looked back at the nurse and shook her head changing her mind. "Congratulations your having a baby boy." Britt grinned and wiped her eyes. Rachel smiled. Britt sat up and they went back to the waiting room. Britt scheduled her next appointment then they went out to lunch.

After lunch they went home and started packing their things for the next bunch of shows for the tour. Rachel was in the guest room with Britt helping her pack. "Can you keep it secret that its a boy? I want to surprise everyone else." Britt asked Rachel. Rachel nodded. "I'll try my best."She said grinning. Britt giggled. "I'm serious Rach!" Britt said. Rachel giggled and hugged her. "I won't tell anyone. Everything will be ok Britt." She said then added "I'm so excited!" Britt smiled and hugged Rachel back knowing everything was going to be ok.


	7. Welcoming Connor

**Chapter 7**

 **9 months later**

Everyone was at Rachel's house having a party to celebrate the end of Rachel's tour. Rachel was in the kitchen talking to her mom and dad and the rest of the band. She was grabbing a drink when she heard Clarissa call her name from the other room. Rachel rushed in to see Britt holding her stomach. Britt looked at Rachel "I think my water just broke." Rachel nodded. Clarissa went to grab Britt's overnight bag while Rachel helped Britt into the car. Kevin got in the drivers seat while Rachel and Clarissa sat in the back with Britt. Sonny sat in the front seat.

Kevin quickly drove to the hospital. He parked the car and they all went into the building. Kevin picked Sonny up as the nurses got Britt into a room. "Is Aunt Britt ok?" She asked not understanding what was going on. Kevin nodded. "She's ok sweety. Remember we told you she's having a baby?" Sonny nodded. "Will I get to see the baby?" Kevin nodded. "We'll see baby. It might take a while for the baby to get here." Sonny just nodded as Rachel came out. "Mommy!" She squealed reaching for Rachel. Rachel took her. "Hey baby." she said giving Sonny a kiss then giving Kevin one as well. Kevin smiled and they went to sit in Britt's room.

A couple hours later Britt was ready to have the baby. Kevin took Sonny to the waiting room while Rachel and Clarissa stayed in the room with Britt. A nurse came in. "Britt your fully dilated so you can start pushing now." Britt nodded and gripped Rachel and Clarissa's hands tightly. She screamed in pain as she started pushing. Rachel and Clarissa did their best to help her through it. After a few more minutes of pushing they all heard the cries of Britt's baby. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The nurse said happily as she cleaned the baby up. Rachel grinned happily even though she had known it was a boy. Clarissa was grinning as well. Britt lay back in the bed as another nurse got her cleaned up. A few minutes later they brought the baby over to Britt wrapped in a blanket. They lay him in her arms and she grinned tearing up. "Hi baby." Britt said looking at the tiny baby. Rachel and Clarissa smiled. "Do you know what your going to name him?" Clarissa asked. Britt shook her head no. "Not yet. I couldn't decide." She said. They both smiled.

Britt eventually fell asleep with the tiny baby in her arms. Rachel went to get Kevin and Sonny. "How's Britt?" Kevin asked when she came out of the room. "She's good. She fell asleep." Kevin nodded. "Mommy can we go see aunt Britt?" Sonny asked. "Sure sweety. But you have to be patient. The nurses have to show Britt how to feed the baby and take care of him." Sonny nodded and they walked into the room. Britt was feeding the baby with the help of the nurse. Rachel smiled and sat down in a chair with Sonny. The baby finished eating and Britt burped him. The nurse then showed Britt how to give the baby a bath. "If you need anything else just send someone to come find us." The nurse said before leaving. Britt nodded and Rachel brought Sonny over to the side of the bed. Britt smiled. "Hey Sonny." she said. Sonny smiled at Britt but was watching the tiny baby sleep in her arms. "Did you think of a name for him yet?" Rachel asked. Britt nodded. "I decided on Connor." she said smiling. Rachel smiled and Clarissa clapped happily. Little Connor started to fuss in Britt's arms. Britt rocked him and he quieted down. "Do you want to hold him?" Britt asked. Rachel nodded and gently took little Connor. She sat down and Sonny sat next to her. "Mommy he's little." Sonny said watching Connor sleeping. Rachel smiled "Yeah sweety but he will get bigger."

Rachel held the baby for a while then passed him back to Britt when he started to cry. Britt changed his diaper and put him in his little crib. Rachel left to go get some food for everyone. She came back with chinese food. They all started eating. Britt had barely started eating when Connor started crying. Britt sighed and started to get up. Rachel stopped her. "No Britt stay there and eat. I got him this time. You need to eat something." Britt nodded and continued eating while Rachel fed Connor. Rachel let Sonny help feed him. After they all finished their dinner Britt fell asleep. Rachel and Clarissa stayed with her overnight. Kevin took Sonny home to get some sleep. Britt would be coming home the next day.


End file.
